I am Alive
by lazywriter123
Summary: What if the zombie apocalypse happened in the Harry Potter universe? Read and find out! Warning: Rated M for violence and gore, don't read if your not into gore!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Harry Potter (this includes books, movies, etc.)

Author's note: I LOVE zombie movies, I love seeing them in movies and comic books. BRAINS! MUST EAT BRAINS! Sometimes it's comical and others it's actually scary. This story is pretty abstract but I'll give a full summary. Hope you all like it!

**Full Summary: Both the muggle and wizard world has been infected by a strange disease that Voldemort created (this is in between the OFP and the DH books). However it backfired in the worst way imaginable. Wizards and muggles are become mindless killers with an appetite for human flesh. As the world crumbles away and society falls, only a few wizards and muggles are alive. Carving out a merger existence to avoid a painful death of being ripped to pieces. Find out who survived and what they are going now to survive. Old enemies become friends and magic is changed forever.**

Enjoy

_7 years earlier_

"With this disease set out onto the world, not only will it cause mass hysteria but it will be the prime opportunity to attack" said Voldemort with a smirk.

He placed several more ingredients into the cauldron as the rest of the death eaters waited to see the effects of the concoction on the prisoner they decided to use to test it.

After several more minutes, with his inner circle arriving to watch the show, Voldemort took a small bit of the potion in a flask and forced it down the prisoner's throat.

After a few seconds the man slumped to the floor. "It works perfectly" said Voldemort in triumph.

"We can only use a little bit since its so potent…." But he didn't get to continue. The man who was thought to be dead jumped up and broke from the binding spell restraints in a heartbeat.

"He's a muggle how could he undo the spell" shouted one of the death eaters.

"STOP HIM" shouted Voldemort. The man moved faster than the wind and in one moment grabbed a death eater and bit down hard on his neck. Blood squirted from his now open artery. The man ripped off skin and proceeded to eat the death eater. The others stood in shock.

"STOP THAT MONSTER" shouted Voldemort. The spells had no affect on the man as the death eater was dropped to the floor, dead.

The man looked at them with black eyes and a bloody mouth. His skin was turning pale and even a little blue. His nails grew to look almost claw-like and his skin…looked like it was started to rot.

"MY LORD WHAT DID YOU PUT IN THE POTION" shouted Snape.

Suddenly the "dead" death eater rose to his feet and had the same look and skin tone as the prisoner. They charged at the wizards but they managed to get out of the main throne room and lock the doors with locking spells.

They were now in a smaller room and when they were sure the…creatures were locked up safe, Snape approached Voldemort. "My Lord…what did you put in that potion?"

"I used several ingredients to make a standard potion to promote disease and to spread quickly. To make the disease more prevalent I added the venom of a dead cobra…just as the book and my research said to use."

"Are you sure the snake was dead?"

"What" snarled Voldemort.

"Are you sure the cobra was actually dead, not just near death?"

There was a long pause, "I'm sure…but…."

It was surprising to see the Dark Lord sound and look so unsure. "It's a special kind of snake called a Ringed neck Cobra."

"Those snakes are known to know how to FAKE death. Do you know what happens if you use venom of a live snake in a potion like this" said Snape.

The others looked dumbfounded. "When you add something living to a "disease" or "death" potion you counter balance it. Now it does kill but it also brings back life."

"But they were acting crazy" shouted one death eater.

"Because their souls are gone since they met death. Only their bodies were revived. Without a soul or conscience…their primal and will attack" said Snape grimly.

They couldn't even fathom how one mistake could be so costly.

"We have to destroy the potion and destroy those two" said Voldemort.

When they went back inside, armed with their wands, they saw to their shock that the potion in the cauldron was spreading in the air in a green smoke.

"COVER YOUR MOUTHS AND NOSES" shouted Voldemort.

Then the two monsters attacked the group.

They didn't stand a chance.

PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Harry Potter

Enjoy

Since the day Voldemort let his new "disease" unwilling out into the world, nothing was ever the same.

It started small with a few cases of people getting bits here and there and getting sick until death claimed them. Then those few people grew into many. Also the vapors released from the cauldron in the Dark Lord's manor only made the infection spread faster and faster.

Soon the world was in terror and chaos. Cities and countries fell to the rising hordes of monsters that were once normal people. Armies and wizards tried to fight them back but they all failed. Since magic was useless, the wizards also fell prey to the monsters. Only small collections of wizard and muggle towns remained and were heavily guarded and fortified.

In the mix of all this, a small band of wizards and muggles who worked together were driving down a large highway in England in search of any survivors. Most of the chaos has calmed a bit because most of the world has been turned into monsters that lumber about and do nothing if "food" wasn't around.

The bus that the group used had been fortified with steel cages on the windows, large metal shielding on around the windows, and even the wheels had been covered a bit to make them harder to break. On the front was a large plow that could easily mow down anything in its path. It was almost like a tank. The highway they used was clear of any monsters, which is why they usually take this route. It was due to that fact that it was surrounded by large concrete walls and fencing on the top.

Inside the bus was several people, the entire group wasn't in the bus because some stayed behind to look over their safe house.

Most of London has been abandoned by the few survivors that remained. As of now only one group of survivors lived in London. As for the rest of England, who was a live and who was infected remains a mystery.

The driver of the bus had a somber look on his face while the man in the passenger seat kept glancing around the bus and the windows making sure none of the monsters were around them or following them.

"Harry, I know that you're really upset right now but please keep yourself sharp. You never know where _they _could be" said Draco as he glanced out the window once more.

"I know Draco…I just can't believe that she got bitten…and in a few hours…."

"We have no other choice, once we finish scouting for today you can spend what time you have left with her."

Harry had tears in his eyes but wiped them away so they could continue driving. In the back of the bus were several other people. Hermione, who was also upset by the soon-to-be loss of their friend, Neville, Luna, Severus Snape, and a muggle named George. George new well of the group's wizard status but was welcomed despite being a muggle. He proved to be a faithful companion, a good shot with a rifle, and was a mechanic who did a lot of the work on the buses.

Many of the people back in the safe house were also muggles.

"George, you picking up anything on the radio" asked Hermione. Currently, George had a radio on his lap with a headset on and a mic on his hand. He had been trying to contact survives using the radio equipment they found at the various abandoned radio stations.

He shook his head, "No, I had my message out for the last few weeks. I'm using several frequencies and so far nothing…we may be the only survivors left in England."

"What about Ireland" asked Neville. "I had several that reached out to the island, but I had nothing. Unless they are nowhere near a radio then it could be deserted as well."

Everyone looked even more depressed then they did before. "Have you found anything on how to stop the virus Professor" asked Draco.

Snape had been extremely lucky to escape the Dark Lord's manor when the monster started biting everyone and turned them into monsters as well. Draco's mother and father were also bitten before Snape could save them. Since then, he joined with his godson, Draco and soon enough the group that Harry and some of the surviving Hogwarts students were in. He had spent years trying to find a cure to either reverse the affects of the disease Voldemort made or a way to destroy them all in one sweep. He had made little progress in a cure but has come to an understanding of how the disease spreads and works on the body.

"So far none of the basic magic means of curing diseases have worked; I'm looking into combining it with muggle medicine to see if it has an effect."

"Hermonie, how far have we scouted today" asked Harry.

She was holding a map in her hand that had notes all over it. "Well the last few areas we checked this are overrun and are officially dead zones. This is a neighborhood section of the city were coming up too, we might have more luck in the outskirts then in the metropolitan areas."

"Alright let's do a quick scout of the area to see how many of the monsters have populated it and then in two days will do a more thorough search for survivors" said Harry.

Luna was quiet most of the way but Neville held her hand which brought her comfort, recently after months of searching for her father…she found that it was too late for him.

Harry drove on scouting the new area, so when they return they could have time to say good-bye to a soon-to-be monster that was once a trusted and loved friend.

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
